degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
High Fidelity (2)
Extended Overview 'Main Plot' It's approaching graduation, a time for moving on for some. Both Ashley and Craig return to Degrassi from London and Vancouver to visit with old friends and perhaps return to school the following year. Jimmy is not one who will be moving on from Degrassi just yet, as his time away from school, despite his hard work, has left him a few credits short from graduating with his class. He is still feeling sorry for himself for being in a wheelchair, but encouragement from Ashley may help. Her first words of encouragement fall flat however. Jimmy likes Ellie, and Ashley believes that Ellie likes Jimmy based on some comments she's made. Based on this information from Ashley, Jimmy tells Ellie that he wants to take their friendship to the next level. However, it is not Jimmy that Ellie has relationship feelings for, but Craig. Jimmy is feeling very unattractive in his wheelchair, but a passionate kiss from Ashley boosts his confidence, not only with himself, but with his lot in life. From this, he buries the hatchet with Spinner. However, Spinner is having relationship issues of his own. The kiss with Paige has left him slightly confused, but Darcy asks him to take her back, which he does. The return of Darcy leaves Spinner the task of telling Paige that nothing beyond that kiss can happen, however, before he can do so, another tender moment with Paige leads to them going all the way. Spinner text messages Marco what happened with Paige, asking for advice. However, he doesn't have to decide, as Paige is moving on from Degrassi post-graduation, and Darcy sees the text messages, which leads to her dumping Spinner. His renewed friendship with Jimmy makes Spinner realize that he needs to take what he wants out of life, causing him to run after Darcy before she leaves for Bible camp for the summer. Although she doesn't trust him, because he broke his purification vows so easily, she glances at him before she gets on the bus, leaving him with some hope. In this episode, Paige, Ellie, Marco, Hazel, Alex, along with the other season 5 seniors, all graduate with Marco as their valedictorian. Trivia *The song playing when Darcy gets on the bus after speaking to Spinner is Your Ex-Lover is Dead by Stars. *This is the last episode of season 5. *Although Jimmy is in the same grade as the Class of 2006, he is forced to stay back a year due to his lack of credits. Spinner was also supposed to graduate with the class of 2006, but he was expelled due to the shooting incident, and came back later, which forced him to graduate with Emma's class. *This is the first re-appearance of Ashley since she left for London in season 4. *This is the last appearance of Hazel. Gallery 308009.jpg Degrassi-high-fidelity-pt-.jpg 089809.png 76555.png 77554.png|Ho. 77544.png 53335.png 88555.png 64644.png 543534.png 665434.png 64634.png 54332.png 8675646.png 7566.png 657.png 8.png 97867.png 5666.png 78686.png 554.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Graduation Category:Friendships Category:Body Image Issues Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Relationship Issues Category:Breakups Category:Crushes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Characters Category:Cheating Category:Affairs